Suzaku (Code MENT)
Summary He's Suzaku! What introduction does he need? He came here eating crayons and drinking lighter fluid while getting lost with Zoro on his way to his wiki. Now, he has arrived, and he's come here to say... "I'M AT THE SOUP STORE!" Powers and Stats Tier: Spinzaku Tier Name: Everyone looks alike in this helmet... Origin: Code... MENT! Gender: Uhh... Uhhh... SWORDFISH! Age: Soup Kitchen Classification: Starts to make inhuman noises Powers and Abilities: Unfathomable Stupidity Powers, Phenomenal Stupidity Powers, Spinkicking, Being a Dick, Doofus Warping, Manipulation Manipulation, Ultimate Toonforce, Omnipotence, Suzakuprescence, Suzakuscience, Omega Level Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least True Memetic Tier+ (Above any Memetic Tier, and can even stalemate those with Infinitely Memetic Power. He is so stupid that his memetic stupidity has warped the Code MENT World, slowly turning everyone else into someone like him. Soon, Suzakuness will take over the world... but how can you stop it... WHEN IT IS ALREADY HERE. C.C. is immune, unfortunately). Likely at least Suzaku Level+ (With a single spinkick, he turns the smartest of beings, those absolutely beyond any intelligence, concept of it, or even related to it, or considering Omniscience or some other factor stupid, into a mumbling idiot whose intelligence is easily dwarfed by that of Naruto) Speed: Suzakupresent (Can speedblitz Omnipresent people into the ground. Turned the smartest geniuses into a babbling yellow and shiny trophy and authored his own stories) Lifting Strength: Suzaku Class (Can lift a glass table to eat, possibly far higher as he was seen eating whole Omniplanets which comprise countless memes. It's what he feeds on for dinner). Striking Strength: Class Suzaku+ (Fuck Ph.Ds) Durability: Soup Class (With the SOUP SHIELD he can simply durability even attacks which attack beyond the concept of durability. Soup can help, even against the most stupidly OP of characters. No one can reject Soup. If they reject Soup, they answer to the highest authority in Soup: Suzaku!) Stamina: Irrelevant (Suzaku is beyond the concept of Stamina, and as such, he can sleep in a world forever and it'll continue to warp more and more into complete and absolute stupidity. However, he has been shown to be comparable to Johnny Carson) Range: That of a Swordfish's (His password is always swordfish, but we all hope the Swordfish has Omega Omniversal Range to Omega Omnisphere range... right? right?) Standard Equipment:School Uniform, Noodle Body, Stupid Intellect that infects everything and everyone aroun dhim Intelligence: Scored a Negative IQ, meaning that he is a Complete, and Absolute Idiot. Even the likes of Azathoth pale in comparison to this guy. Heck, even Downplayed Naruto. However, in more recent times, he has been shown to be smarter than Lelouch , but this is likely because of the Suzaku Virus taking hold of the world more and more. However, it is possible that he is in fact, the smartest character in existence and in nonexistence, and everything in between, and beyond. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SGuyncYIJc He has predicted correct on the history of the Television, knowing very well that Lincoln, the president of Kazakhstan, believed all TVs should be equal. Martin King Jr, a Scientist, who helped Albert Einstein make a Super TV made out of Plasma. Don't listen to Jeremiah, he's a walking propaganda machine.] Weaknesses: C.C. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Suzaku Virus: This is Suzaku's most notable move, and also doesn't need any activation prior. He can simply use it by simply existing, and/or by his mere prescence. Slowly but surely, he distorts the landscape, the characters, people, and everything, and everyone around him, meticulously, and cleverly turning and bending it to his will. The changes are so subtle, that literally NO ONE is able to notice them except for C.C.. As the process goes about, which is endless, everything and everyone slowly grows more and more and stupid, people turning into cloudcuckoolanders being a common telltale sign. With this, he is able to ravage whole worlds, verses, and everything beyond that. Once stupidified enough, they will become obedient slaves to Suzaku. Spinzaku Kick: Suzaku dashes forward and unleashes a kick. Sure it may just be a kick, but the moment he hits you with the kick, you are instantly turned to his will, as it dominates you with it's sheer stupidity and dumbness. No amount of intelligence, or amounts of "beyond beyond beyond" intelligence will save you. Extreme Omnivore: As we all know, Suzaku is an extreme omnivore. He can literally eat everything, and then spit it out in an instant infecting form. If the opponent is hit with anything from this move, then they will be infected with Suzaku Virus completely, covering all of their body as they are warped into the true image of Stupidity. Their derpiness is extremely infectious and contagious, so it will literally spread like wildfire across whole verses, not just cities, but verses, and inbetween. Soup Shield: When the going gets tough, Suzaku always has his shield. Totally not borrowed from an infected Captain America, Suzaku is absolutely and totally invulnerable to absolutely everything, even if it's the haxxiest of hax, the hax of hax. If it's a move, he can stop it with Soup. If it's something else, he can stop it. There is nothing the Soup Shield cannot stop, and if it's "beyond the concept of AP/whatever bullshit hax the opponent decides to asspull", Suzaku can simply no sell it. The Pancelot: When up against the toughest of foes, he brings in the Pancelot. A Shameless Mech with absolutely no bounds and limits and complete and total ness thanks to the Suzaku Virus infecting Lloyd and Cecil, the Pancelot is powerful enough to completely stomp Infinitely Memetic+ and even Beyond Tier beings. There's also a leeter version, Conquista, but its too scrubby and just adds wings. Albion, the same. *'Lolzar Stupid Sporks: '''Suzaku unleashes two green swords that upon even being near the opponent, they instantly become absolutely stupid and obedient. Even if their "beyond beyond beyond beyond x(some random amounts of infinity), they will be turned to Suzaku's side. *'WTF Rifles:' Exactly what it says. The moment Suzaku shoves one of these into the opponent's face, they will manifest a WTF as the Suzaku Virus instantly takes over their body. Rather, the rifle doesn't fire a shot, but it simply pierces everything inbetween the muzzle and the target, making for an instant infect far more effective than any other move Suzaku can do. Others '''Notable Victories': The Code Geassverse (turned it into Code MENT) The One Above All (turned him into an idiot. Suzaku can easily solo any Omnipotent and their verse) Azathoth (more mindless than he is) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: C.C. (Supposedly immune to the Suzaku Virus. However, she has slowly grown more stupid over the times, so she probably just decided to not reveal it out of shame) Category:Abridged Category:Wanked Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omnipotence Category:Hax Category:Fll's Pages